


Idiots and Listening In

by CatMahogany



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is an idiot, Derek is not amused, Humor, M/M, Stiles lets him know, The pack kinda sorta eavesdrops, They find it hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatMahogany/pseuds/CatMahogany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You idiot! What made you think that charging and attacking a bunch of Alphas was a good idea?!"</p><p>"I'm the Alpha! Don't yell at me!"</p><p>"I'll yell at you if I want to! Especially when you're being stupid!"</p><p> </p><p>In which Stiles yells at Derek, Derek yells back, and Isaac and Erica think this is hysterical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots and Listening In

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story was prompted by this lovely drawing right here. http://crazygreenflamingo.tumblr.com/image/39102681397
> 
> Go check it out, the drawing is great!

_“You idiot! What on Earth made you think that charging and attacking a bunch of Alphas was a good idea?!”_

_“I’m the Alpha! Don’t yell at me!”_

_“I’ll yell at you if I want to! Especially when you’re being stupid!”_

Erica grinned at the rest of the pack while Stiles and Derek fought outside. “Well, they’re at it again.”

Boyd snorted. “They’re always fighting about something. It just happens that this time, it’s about Derek’s boneheaded move to fight an entire pack of Alphas on his own.” Isaac laughed.

“You have to admit, it was pretty cool to watch.” He said with a grin. “He put the fear of God into those Alphas.”

“Well yeah. But it seems that our pack mom isn’t too thrilled with him about it.” Erica said, resting her head on Boyd’s shoulder.

_“I give up! You’re the most irritating, obstinate idiot I know! And that title used to belong to Scott!”_

A pause.

_“Don’t start the growly ‘I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth’ crap. No one buys it, Derek.”_

Isaac snorted, and buried his face in a pillow as he started laughing. Boyd’s shoulders had started shaking, and Erica was laughing outright.

Derek stormed into the house a few moments later, pausing only to glare at the three of them before stomping upstairs.

Stiles appeared in the doorway a moment later, shaking his head and grinning at the three sprawled across the couch. “I take it you enjoyed that little show?”

Erica grinned. “Are you kidding? I’d put that up on Youtube if I thought Derek wouldn’t kill me.”  
  
Boyd smiled at Stiles. “You are the only one who can yell at him like that and not get ripped to shreds. Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s funny, but that’s not conducive to this thing people call self-preservation.”

Stiles laughed as he fished his keys out of his pocket. “I run with wolves, Boyd. Self-preservation went out the window a long time ago.” With that, he waved at them and headed out to his jeep.

The pack listened as the motor started and Stiles backed out of the driveway. Isaac glanced at the others. “How much you guys wanna bet he’ll be back in a little while to yell at Derek some more?”


End file.
